Dusk RATED MA
by Twilightsaga.team-edward
Summary: Alice falls deeply in love with Robert and they go on a love adventure thought the ups and the downs so join them on there love ride to happiness
1. Chapter 1

Dusk

Chapter 1

"Why do I have to go see dad" I yell.

I hate going to Maine to see my dad. My dad went to go live in Maine after my mom and dad got divorced. I go and live with my dad every other year. My mom goes on vacation at that time. My mom and I drive to the airport in silence and I like it that way. We live in California so the plane ride drags on. My dad is a plumber and he drives me around in his van. I would rather walk. Just as I thought, my dad was waiting for me waving and smiling. I just drowned out his voice. We walk to the van he is still blabbering. I walk up the drive to see a gray Volkswagen in the way of my path. Just then my dad screams welcome home Alice. I turn to face him.

"Thanks dad"I say.

"This is so you don't have to buy a car"he said.

The worry in his tone was concerning but I decided to walk away. I walked into my old room and see that nothing has changed my dad is James Clearwater but he would never let me call him that in person. He was just coming in with my suitcases and bags when he saw me staring out the window wishing I was home. I quickly put a different face on. Like an actress. Thank God he shrugged it off. He put down my things and walked away. The good thing about James is that he never shows affection, we don't show affection. As I unpack I hear a loud conversation from out the window. I gazed out and see James and some other man talking and laughing. I opened the window to hear better. I caught that the man's name was Bobby Gray and the young boy beside him was tall and stocky with deep chocolate brown eyes. He had big biceps and triceps and a short sleeve shirt that was a leaf green color. He was wearing jeans that are very tight on his thighs. His brown hair was spiky but smooth at the same time. He was handsome. Just then my dad caught me staring in motion for me to come down and meet our guests. As I slink down the stairs to go see the beautiful boy. The beautiful boy introduced to self as John Gray. John is 15 and he loves to fix things in his spare time. John and I don't go to the same school. I could feel Bobby's stare. When you saw his face it looked feverish and cold. Of course my dad broke the silence.

"Are we still on for fishing Friday Bobby".

"yeah". His raspy tone sending chills up my spine.

He slowly turned and walked away. I ran back up to my room to finish unpacking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I forgot today was Monday and woke up late. I ate my breakfast forcefully and drove fast to school. I had geometry first period. I saw the boy who I would be sitting next to. He was the most beautiful thing ever. More beautiful than John. His skin was pale White and his eyes were a gold yellow. The plains of his chest was smooth and muscular. I walked to the boy and saw the perfect bronze hair. The light shimmered off his perfect face with his jaw clenched. Wow his jaw structure was perfect I thought. My heart pounded in my chest. It felt like it would burst out of me. I felt true love. Even sitting next to the boy made my heart pound. His musky scent radiated off him like the sun on a hot day. A new play friend was coming. He finally spoke to me.

"Hi I'm Robert Mullen"

"I am Alice".

The boy had a strong sounding voice I thought. My mind was racing and thoughts of him were flooding in. I was paralyzed. Stuck in place. When I came back down to earth I realized that I was never going to get over him. This boy had a different sent to him. I thought I would die soon if he left. So I made my move. I asked him questions about himself. I made sure the gleam in his eye where the sign that he liked me. I never saw a knight in shining armor like his. I knew he was the one I wanted and the one that I needed. The bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"I'm mr. Hollings" the teacher barked.

That was the end of my hearing before the world was drowned out. I was lost in his eyes. I could see no darkness and him. I feel his stare and instantly look away. Just then the teacher said

"Alice what is the ratio of the octagon times 25"

"200" I stammer

"yes" he said.

He looked very surprised. But I just glared at him until he turned away. The bell rang again and I quickly Sped out the door. I sit at the lunch table alone like usual when the beautiful boy Robert walks up to me.

"Can I sit" he said very sure I would say yes.

"Sure but why would you want to sit with me" I said foolishly. He just smiles and says

"The world disappears when I am around you"

Those words send chilling feelings up my spine.

You told me to be open-minded.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have met and seen in the whole wide world".

"Wow that's a lot of girls" I reply

"Do you want to going to date with me tonight night" that took me by storm.

"Sure what do I got to lose" I was so exited.

I jumped up from the table and skip off to Gym class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hate gym class. I am not athletic. As I walk into the locker room, I tell the girls not to make me play. They stared at me in amazement just playing right weird faces. As I walk onto the polyester wood floor I of course slip like the clumsy person I am. The coach saw that in just gave me an irritated and amused glare. coach Brennan hasn't left yet. Her hair is fire red with blonde streaks but straight and Flowing but always slicked back in a ponytail. She has green eyes that look like her eyes ate a snake. Under her witch nose she has slick lips that I don't think can ever smile. Boys and girls flooded the room. Next thing I knew I was in the locker room with ice over my temples. I threw the ice at an empty locker and ran out of the locker room out of the gym and out into the hall. I am up against the wall. I take deep breath's. The tears trickle down my face but I don't care. Telling myself that everything is going to be okay helps me get through the day but I know it's a lie. After I tell myself lies and build my courage back up I walk back into the gym and sit on the bleachers high up so that no one can see me. As the day went by and the knowledge was wasted on me the day is finally over. I get into my Volkswagen and swerve onto the road. I watch out the window as brown and green blobs passed by.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At 7 o'clock somebody rung the doorbell. As I open the door I see a man's figure, Roberts figure. Walking out the door was the easy part but telling Robert that I loved him was harder. In the moonlight Robert looks so beautiful like an angel. We stopped at an old-fashioned restaurant. He got my door and let me in. When we sat down I asked him a question I desperately needed answered.

"Do you love me" I say with a sexy tone.

"I am here because I love you so the answer is yes" he replied with an identical sexy tone. When the waiter came over and saw Robert I knew things were going to get problematic.

"What can I get you lovely people tonight"

"Can I have a salad and a Diet Coke" I say to the overly enthusiastic Waiter.

"I will have the same as my love" he said.

When the waiter left he just looked at me and looked at me and studied mean like a painting in a museum.

His glare just made me want to grab him and kiss him forever. Soon enough our food came in the waiter kept looking Robert which made me mad. We silence but the both of us kept looking at each other. He drove me home and he walked me up to the door. When he sealed your night was a kiss I saw my dad looking at the window. My breath did not come back until after he left

"What were you doing young lady" my dad said

"we went out for dinner dad but we're just friends"

"I saw that you were just friends" he said. Makes me so mad I just wanted to walk away. I go and look out through the kitchen window. I saw the trees billowing in the wind. The leaves were showering down on the mossy green grass. Raindrops felt like tears down the white window pain. I hop up the steep steps and feel my water tears start to fall. I jump onto my bed in the river was flowing down my face. My mind began to wonder. I want to go home how can I leave? I look over my desk chair and see Robert is sitting there. It made me feel better that he was here.

"I love you" I say and jumped out the window onto a mat.

I am running through the woods and trees pass before me.

"Are you going to stay the night" I ask hoping yes

"I can't say no to face like that" he said.

We both laugh. I silenced his laughter with another kiss. We go to my bedroom and lay on my bed as you try to call my nerves. He makes me crazy. I noted a difference in he sent. He has a manly scent sure but it smells like Rosemary and lilac with a touch of cinnamon. I wanted him I wanted him badly. He's like my own special drug

That I needed or I would die. I felt his cold hands on my back Tracy bones on my spine. I turned to see his face. I kiss his lips and I started to feel The planes on his chest. Pulled me to him I'm starting to see more forcefully. We knew our boundaries so that was far as we could go.

"Damn" He said

" we have to keep our love from your dad"

"Yes I'm sorry love"

Do you just smiled and kissed me.

Good night consisted of chess, piggyback rides in arm wrestling. When the sun woke up he was gone. I got up and made my way to school. I saw girl straight black hair and a picture his face. Her eyes were Deep green. She had a worried look on her face. The girl ran away before I could even walk up to her. I hurried to geometry so I can see Robert. I run to him. Were you could get a word in edge wise he says

"Babe I have to tell you something"

"What" The urgency my voice was now filled with worry.

"I have no family except for you"

"That's fine I still want to be with you" I say.

"I just needed to clear the air"

Before he could finish I kiss I didn't need to hear. I knew he was the one. As I drove home I thought about him the whole way not one moment was I'm not thinking about him. I walk up the steps to the house where my overprotective dad lives. All of a sudden Robert shows up behind me. He presses his hand to my cheek grazes it along the bone. He moves in my neck looking for my lips. When he found them he gently pressed his to mine. I send him and to go talk to my dad. I told him I would wait outside give him my dads and privacy to talk. As a wait outside for him I watch the cars pass by. I watch as people run and walk down the street. When Robert comes out jokingly says

"I made it out alive"

"Well then survivor why don't you watch the sunset"

"Fine then"

I push him on the ground and kiss him under the colors. In one swift movement I had grabbed Roberts arm and pulled him up my room. I pushed him on my bed and lay on his hot but cold chest. The stars look like diamonds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I jerk up fully wake fine still there hugging me. I wake him up with a kiss like the prince did to snow white. He strokes my cheek and pushes me closer to him. We defied the laws of gravity. You fool around on my bed for about 10 minutes before my dad would soon get worried about me and come to see if I was ok. I jumped out the window and ran back to the spot where we kiss just nights ago.

I'm scared to resize said one word that would change our lives.

"Forever"

He smiled, nodded and kissed me.


End file.
